intelligencefandomcom-20200214-history
Central Intelligence Agency Office of Inspector General
The CIA Office of Inspector General exists to perform an inspector general (IG) function at the Central Intelligence Agency. The first IG was appointed in 1952.Snider The 1970s The Rockefeller Commission, Church Committee, and Pike Committee all recommended strengthening the office of OIG. Their criticisms included claims that the IG had few staff, was ignored, and was denied access to information. Their suggestions were not made into law. 1980s The IG performed an investigation during the Iran Contra scandal in 1986/1987. Congress was unsatisfied with the IG performance during this time frame. Senators of the Senate Select Committee on Intelligence (especially Boren, Cohen, Specter, and Glenn) wrestled with how to improve the IG while not interfering with the work of the CIA. They tried to make a bill that would satisfy various members of congress and also not get vetoed by president George HW Bush.Snider Senator Boren (chairman of SSCI) worked with Robert Gates who was deputy to Brent Scowcroft at the time. In 1989 a new IG law was passed with a more independent IG. The IG also would no longer be chosen by the Director of Central Intelligence but would instead be appointed by the President with 'advice and consent' of the Senate. Global War on Terror There were several controversies surrounding the IG during the years of the Global War on Terror. The IG released a controversial report on failures of the intelligence community before 9/11.Miller, 2007 IG staff Mary O. McCarthy was fired in 2006. In 2007 Michael Hayden, head of the CIA, had attorney Robert Deitz review the work of the IG. 2004 Inspector General Report In 2004 the CIA OIG published a report on prisoner treatment in the Global War on Terror. It was entitled "CIA Inspector General Special Review: Counterterrorism Detention and Interrogation Activities" "CIA Inspector General Special Review: Counterterrorism Detention and Interrogation Activities" at the ACLU web site. After a Freedom of Information Act lawsuit by the American Civil Liberties Union, a less redacted version was declassified in 2009 and released to the public. List of inspectors general * John H. Waller 1976 July - ? Council of the Inspectors General, Inspector General Historical Data, 2007 May * Charles A. Briggs 1980 January - ? * James H. Taylor 1982 September - ? * John H. Stein 1984 July - ? * Carroll L. Hauver 1985 December - ? * William F. Donnelly 1988 January - ?Wines, 1990 * William F. Donnelly (Acting) 1989 December - ? * Frederick P. Hitz 1990 November - 1998 * Dawn Ellison (Acting) 1998 May - ? * L. Britt Snider 1998 August - 2001http://intelligence.senate.gov/press/record.cfm?id=263577Verton, 2001 * Rebecca Donegan (Acting) 2001 January - ? * Rebecca Donegan (Deputy IG) 2001 November - ? * George Clark (Acting Deputy IG) 2002 January - ? * John Helgerson 2002 April - 2009 March Panetta, Inspector General's Retirement See also * Inspector General * Inspector General Act of 1978 References External links * * * * * * * Category:Inspectors general Inspector General